


Призраки коммунизма

by Danny_R



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Об одной из тех ночей, когда планируешь убить босса русской разведки, но в итоге закапываешь труп декоративного попугайчика на заднем дворе частной школы... А, ну да, ещё о призраках коммунизма, конечно.
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux, Irina/Ricki Tarr
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1. О чём спорят мертвецы  
За годы работы в разведке привыкаешь к чужому имени в своём паспорте, к казённым квартирам и безликим вещам, или только кажется, что привыкаешь, хотя на самом деле просто забываешь, кто ты на самом деле такой, а пытаясь вспомнить, тычешься, как слепой котёнок, в пустоту.  
После провала операции "свидетель" у Джима Придо даже портков своих не осталось. Единственное его имущество, древний облезлый алвис ему выдал Перси и выпнул из Цирка, как блохастого пса, не оставив ничего. Его квартиру, должно быть очистили от всех личных вещей, которых там почти и не было – какой смысл покупать шторы в цветочек, если в один прекрасный день твои шторы запакуют в пакет, поставят пломбу, серийный номер и засунут в архив.  
На оставшемся от прошлого хозяина стеллаже с книгами, тоже оставшихся от кого-то другого, стояла фотография, полароидный снимок, – одинокое напоминание о том, что здесь жил человек, которых дышал, работал, заботился о ком-то. Интересно, кто очищал квартиру и насколько сильно он злорадствовал над старческой ностальгией Джима? Когда-нибудь эту фотографию будут показывать в "яслях" новобранцам – поглядите, а вот и тот самый старый осёл, который работал бок о бок с предателем, спал с ним в одной постели, доверял ему все свои секреты, но так ничего не заметил за тридцать лет. И новички ответят хором – вот ведь жалкий осёл.  
Сейчас у Джима не было и фотографии, только стреляная гильза от винтовки, из которой он застрелил свою первую и единственную любовь. Романтично, слов нет. Он таскал с собой гильзу, словно это был драгоценный подарок или обручальное кольцо, одновременно надеясь и боясь забыть, что он не школьный учитель французского с горбатой спиной и мрачной рожей, а отставной шпион. Он бы и рад, наверное, забыть, это даже просто теперь – никаких напоминаний о прошлой жизни, ну кроме двух дырок в спине, но человеку свойственно ковырять зудящую рану вместо того, чтобы оставить её в покое.  
А история закончилась на самом-то деле, и конец у неё был самым подходящим для притчи с глубоким смыслом и моралью – злодей наказан, добро восторжествовало, герой занял наспех отмытый от крови трон. Всё как надо, всё как положено.

*** 

Джим красил дерево, вырезанное из фанеры, для школьной пьесы. Одно из тех бесполезных, жалких действий, которые теперь наполняли его жизнь: утро, холод и слякоть, овсянка с водкой, тетрадки с кляксами, ланч, фанера и краски, футбол, снова водка уже без овсянки, матрас и подушка, сон без сновидений. Его жизнь превратилась в набор существительных, безвкусных как та самая овсянка, которую даже водка с некоторых пор не спасает от пресности.  
Когда Джим докрасил дерево, он сколотил скворечник. Просто так, без какой-либо цели. И отметил это достижение парой глотков из фляжки. Хороший скворечник, водка тоже ничего – жизнь прекрасна.  
Психологи твердят про пять стадий горя, но пять – это слишком много, он бы застрелился где-то между второй и третьей. Какое счастье, что у белой горячки стадия всего одна.  
Первой пришла она, девчонка. За неимением лучшей альтернативы, Джим назвал её Катей. Катя-Катенька-Катюша. Отличное русское имя.  
С самого начала он думал, что его будет преследовать лицо Билла, красивое лицо с аккуратным кружочком пулевого ранения, но вместо этого Джим увидел русскую девчонку, которой вынесли мозги в его пыточной – светлые нечёсаные волосы, пустые глаза, как у мёртвой рыбы из морозильника, родинка в уголке губ и подрагивающая улыбка сумасшедшей. Ей уже лет тридцать, наверное, но для Джима она всё равно девчонка.  
А потом появился и он. Собственной персоной, во всём блеске своего очарования, без какого-либо намёка на огнестрел. Сложенные в пистолет пальцы устроились у Джима под лопаткой. Там, где всё ещё не зажили шрамы.   
– Здесь болит? – спросил знакомый до дрожи голос.  
«Какое счастье, я всё-таки сошёл с ума», – подумал Джим в ту ночь и впервые за долгие месяцы забылся беспробудным сном. 

***

Они припирались о чём-то у школьной ограды. Билл размахивал руками, Катерина строго смотрела на него, подбоченясь.  
О чём, интересно, спорят мертвецы?  
Услышав где-то вдалеке, как из-под воды, злобный детский смех, Джим заметил, что провалился в оцепенение и тупо смотрел в окно несколько минут.  
Неблагодарные маленькие засранцы. Он полюбил их как своих, но всё же они неблагодарные маленькие засранцы, все до единого.  
– Сейчас контрольную будете у меня писать, весельчаки!  
– Так мы уже пишем, – сказал кто-то особо умный.  
– Ну, вот и пишите.  
О чём спорят мертвецы? О живых, конечно, о чём же ещё.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2. Все дороги ведут в Москву  
Вечером к нему в прицеп притащился Роуч, и выгнать его не получалось ни под каким предлогом. Он сидел на полу, поджав под себя ноги, и грыз ногти, как будто ждал чего-то или хотел поговорить, но не решался.  
Это было мило, как сотня новорожденных щенят. Мальчонка ходил за Джимом по пятам, стараясь помочь: то приносил бананы, которые якобы повышают настроение (вряд ли бананы отмотают жизнь на тридцать лет назад), то таскал какие-то дурно пахнущие мази для спины, а иногда, осмелев, рассказывал забавные истории с такой преданностью во взгляде, что только совсем бессердечный не выдавил бы смешка. Роуч (не Билл, ни в коем случая – Роуч, Слонёнок, малявка, но не Билл, как будто на этом имени лежало проклятие) скотчем пытался залепить раскрошенное в пыль сердце, но, господи боже, с таким усердием, что у него почти получалось.  
– Всё, Слоник. – Джим выдавил из себя самый угрожающий тон. – Детям пора баиньки, иди уже к себе и хватит мозолить мне глаза.  
У него могли возникнуть проблемы из-за того, что ученик так поздно не в школе, да ещё и с ним наедине.  
– Моя мама... – сказал Роуч, наконец. – Была очень грустной, когда отец ушёл от нас. Она пила очень много всяких таблеток и вот однажды...  
Глаза у него были влажные-влажные, как два печальных озерца за толстыми линзами очков. И тут у Джима кольнуло сердце. Мальчик переживал за него настолько, что боялся оставлять в одиночестве.  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы как-нибудь я пришёл, а вы...  
– Слоник, ты так сильно хочешь спать, что ни одного предложения до конца связно произнести не можешь. Обещаю, что никуда не денусь, пока ты не начнёшь прилично говорить по-французски.  
– Тогда я буду не очень стараться.  
– Только попробуй!  
У Катерины глаза были на мокром месте, на что Билл громко фыркнул и отвернулся от неё к окошку.  
Кое-как Роуч вытолкнулся из прицепа, и наступило блаженное одиночество (если не считать друзей с того света).  
Ближе к ночи всегда холодало, и в прицепе стоял нечеловеческий мороз, единственным спасением была водка. Собственно, именно по этой причине Джим хотел жить подальше от детей и других преподавателей. Они бы мешали ему пить, а пить он собирался много и регулярно. Воспитательница предлагала Джиму комнату, но тот отказался, сославшись на то, что давно не жил с другими людьми. Женщина поджала тонкие губы, выражая своё недовольство, но кивнула.  
В ту ночь Джим околел до такой степени, что разжёг рядом с прицепом небольшой костёр. В три часа утра, пьяный до зелёных чертей, он прыгал вокруг огня, пытаясь согреться, и галлюцинировал.  
– Что бы сказал дядюшка-граф, увидев тебя сейчас? – спросил Билл с усмешкой.  
– Что бы сказал папаша-тиран, узнав, что вы предатель? – парировала Катерина.  
– Туше, – сказал Билл и заткнулся.  
Когда стало тепло, Джим начал погружаться в сон, языки огня теряли свои очертания, расплывались перед глазами. Отключившись на пару минут, он был разбужен криком:   
– Мистер Придо, вы лишились рассудка?!  
Воспитательница в халате, сеточке для волос и галошах бежала по направлению к нему с удивительной для её возраста проворностью.  
– А ну-ка прекратите это безобразие!  
Джим почувствовал себя провинившимся школьником и, устыдившись, потушил костёр из шланга, которым Тэрсгуд поливал свои обожаемые розы. Розы были чахлыми, к тому же мальчишки время от времени их топтали в качестве протеста или, быть может, по причине обычной подростковой шкодливости.  
В прицепе теперь помимо всего прочего воняло горелым. Джим перерыл свою нехитрую аптечку, но, как и следовало ожидать, ничего нового там не обнаружил. Обезболивающих осталось на пару дней, а спина из-за погоды болела сильнее обычного.   
Даже не пытаясь заснуть, он пытался думать об эпидемии ветрянки в школе, о рыжем пацане, который почти перестал заикаться в этом семестре, но его мысли неустанно возвращались к тому, что всю жизнь любил призрака. Билла Хейдона никогда не существовало, и всё, что пришло вместе с ним – вереница постоянных и не очень любовниц, любовников, густо накрашенные губы Энн Смайли, Будапешт и Саррат – тоже на самом деле было миражом.   
– Нет, Джим, это твоя жизнь была ложью, а моя – правда от начала и до конца.  
Было бы легче, если бы так. Но нет, Джим знал настоящего Билла – каждый артистический жест, каждый изгиб тела, все повороты и закоулки гениального ума. И в этом, пожалуй, крылась самая большая трагедия. Джим любил Билла, любил предателя и подлеца, не придуманный образ и не красивую ложь.  
Билл хотел весь мир, и ни крупицей меньше. Все это знали, но никто не обращал внимания, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он получил желаемое в определённом смысле – мир рушился с оглушительным грохотом, бился в предсмертной агонии холодной войны, а Билл со страстью безумного гения дирижировал панихиду по старому свету. И только Джим стоял на похоронах с улыбкой во весь рот, следя затуманенными от любви глазами за взмахами нервных рук.   
– Никакого обмана, – вторил голос Билла его мыслям.  
– Ты слушаешь его? – воскликнула Катя. – Его?! Он ведь причинил тебе столько боли.  
– Любовь – это всегда великое счастье и великая боль, а пропорции зависят лишь от везения конкретного человека, – презрительно сказал Билл. – Не согласны, мисс?  
– Может я миссис?  
– Этого, боюсь, мы уже никогда не узнаем.  
– У меня были дети.  
– Дети? – спросил Билл, как будто, не знал, что означает это слово.  
– Конечно, и вы лишили их матери. Ах, нет, погодите, я была монашкой.  
Билл засмеялся, щёлкая зажигалкой. «С любовью. Энн». Какая, однако, ирония, Энн Смайли, с любовью которой была прочно связана вся эта история, была хитра настолько, чтобы никого не любить сильнее, чем любили её. Чтобы никто не мог причинить ей боли. Умно, ничего не скажешь. Пожалуй, теперь ею можно было даже восхититься в некоторой степени.  
Стало душно, несмотря на холод, и Джим вышел на улицу.   
Он помнил Билла восемнадцатилетним, темноглазым и белозубым, похожим на Мефистофеля. Пожалуй, это он помнил куда лучше, чем то, что происходило неделю назад. Кто-то же должен был вбить в эту юную, не по годам умную голову погубившие их всех идеи. Кто-то пообещал Биллу мир во всём мире и всеобщее равенство.  
«Не знал, что его картины так хороши», – слышал Джим голос Карлы в своей голове. Ублюдок всё знал и насмехался над ним, над его чувствами, над всей его жизнью.  
И тут всё стало ясно как день. Как от щелчка зажигалки той самой зажигалкой, в его мыслях вспыхнула мысль. Он должен убить Карлу и взять с собой чёртову зажигалку. Бедная миссис Смайли, невинный подарок которой пошёл по рукам, как и её пресловутая любовь.  
Когда Джим вернулся в прицеп за ключами, Билл с сигаретой в зубах повязывал Катерине пионерский галстук, смотревшийся на её бледной грязной шее как красная удавка.  
Алвис завёлся с первого раза, что Джим воспринял как хороший знак.  
Пустая, плохо освященная дорога петляла до тех пор, пока красная стрелка бензобака не упала влево до упора. У следующей провинциальной заправки, которую он чуть не пропустил, Джим с неохотой вывалился наружу и поплёлся в кассу. От холода шёл пар изо рта. На кассе в полуспящем состоянии дежурила молодая девушка, долго считавшая деньги, сопровождая свои действия смачными зевками.  
В туалете, в котором не было толчка – только раковина, Джим столкнулся нос к носу с Рикки Тарром.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 3. Её звали Ирина

Стоило отдать Рикки должное, он был менее пьян, чем Джим, хотя кристальной трезвостью похвастаться так же не мог. В их случае кристальная трезвость вообще была состоянием редким.  
– Командир, вы это, может, ко мне пересядете? – заботливо предложил Рикки, и Джим согласился, потому что голова у него раскалывалась, а глаза закрывались.  
Автомобиль – в темноте Джим не разглядел марку – оказался обшарпанным, пропахшим едой, с обязательной ёлочкой, свисающей с зеркала заднего вида, и пыльным бардачком. На заднем сидении складировались шмотки, а в ногах можно было нащупать снайперскую винтовку, сложенную и зачехлённую. Рикки или жил в машине, или был ещё большим неряхой, чем казался на первый взгляд.  
После рассвета, тяжёло-фиолетового, холодного, едва ли менее мрачного, чем предшествующая ему ночь, какой-то криворукий водитель выехал на встречную полосу. Рикки дёрнул передачу, выкрутил руль, после чего смачно выругался, разбудив Джима, который не спал даже, а так, скорее думал.  
– Ты зачем приехал? – спросил он, окончательно продрав глаза. Ясно же, что Тарр не случайно оказался на той же полузаброшенной дороге в самой заднице Соединённого Королевства.  
– Не за рулём.  
Ну, не за рулём, так не за рулём, у Джима было очень много свободного времени. Гильза во внутреннем кармане была тёплой, пальцы после неё пахли металлом.

***

– Знаешь что, Рикки? – сказал Джим после второго стакана виски, который Рикки привёз с собой для разговора. – Уволил бы тебя к чертям собачьим, если бы до сих пор был твоим начальником. Ты бы у меня под трибунал пошёл.  
Они пили прямо в прицепе, сидя на полу, не издеваясь над единственной хлипкой табуреткой, принадлежащей Джиму. Заморачиваться так, как для Джорджа, он не собирался.   
– Вот поэтому начальника лучше вас у «головорезов» никогда не будет. Мистер Гиллем – хороший парень, но интеллигентный уж больно. Не солдат.  
Он пустился в долгие рассуждения о том, каким именно должен быть глава «головорезов» – волком, который при необходимости вырвет зубами горло у неподчинившегося приказу. Рикки принадлежал к категории людей, не отличающихся красноречием, но отчаянно любящих поболтать.  
Наговорившись, он вдруг посмотрел на Джима трезвыми глазами и спросил:  
– Как она умерла?  
– Выстрел в голову, мозги по всей стене, – он сразу понял, о ком Рикки говорил, хотя не знал о... о Катерине ровным счётом ничего.  
– То есть она не мучилась?  
– Её пытали на протяжении нескольких месяцев, она даже не понимала, что происходит.  
– Её звали Ирина, – после долгого молчания сказал Рикки.  
После он трепался о том, как им было хорошо в постели.  
– Она всё говорила о монашках и о водке, о каких-то ангельских песнях, но чаще всего об Аллелайне и о родственных душах. Есть такая теория, говорила Ирина, что у каждого человека есть вторая половинка, с которой они с рождения повязаны. Я слушал всё это, ну обычный бабский трёп, бабский трёп, как он есть, а потом она говорит, что любовь – это наказание за грехи человечества, и я проникся. Понимаете? Якобы предназначенные друг другу души могут быть вместе только в общественном вакууме, типа без внешних фактором, а так мы всю жизнь обречены скитаться и страдать за то, что люди сами же и придумали – предрассудки, войны, грёбаных шпионов и прочую херню. Вы понимаете меня, мистер Придо?  
– Пить надо меньше, Рикки.  
Он прямо-таки весь расплылся в своей обаятельной кривозубой улыбке.  
– Это вы совет мне даёте или сами с собой разговариваете?  
– Или, может, больше надо пить, – сказал Джим, вытряхивая переполненную пепельницу в окно. – Иногда кажется, что если допьюсь до невменяемости, забуду всё это.  
– Вот это вы точно подметили, знаете, я ведь Ирине даже завидовал немного, потому что она погрузилась в свой мир и не вылезала из него, только пила, плакала и мечтала.  
За окном запела птица, и начало рассветать.  
– Какой она была? – спросил Джим.  
– На учительницу похожа, – ответил Рикки с болезненной нежностью в голосе.  
Ирина плакала, глядя на Рикки, и Джим понимал, почему видит её. Им обоим не повезло влюбиться во врага.


	4. Chapter 4

Часть 4 Сожгите их кости и развейте их прах

Спали они там же, где пили: на полу, вповалку, полулёжа. К счастью, это стихийное приключение пришлось на ночь с пятницы на субботу, так что Джиму не нужно было вставать на занятия.  
Их, уснувших ближе к полудню, разбудил нервический, но настойчивый стук в металлическую дверь. Еле-еле разогнув больную спину, Джим высунул голову на улицу. Естественно, перед ним стоял Роуч, заплаканный, с красными глазами, с каким-то непонятным свёртком в руках. Взвесив, что хуже – пускать ребёнка в пропахший спиртом прицеп или выходить в люди в столь непотребном виде, Джим жестом пригласил ученика войти.  
Роуч сморщил нос от запаха, его светлые брови поползли вверх, когда он боязливо уставился на Рикки, стесняясь спросить, кто этот мужик и что он делает на территории школы. Сам Рикки рассматривал мальчика с интересом и симпатией.  
– Вот, – сказал Роуч, прежде чем пихнуть в руки Джиму свой маленький свёрток.  
Джим раскрыл платок. Будь на месте Джима и Рикки, глазевшего из-за его плеча, кто-то другой, он бы вскрикнул, но они даже бровью не повели. Внутри лежала мёртвая птица: разноцветный попугайчик размером с детский кулак.  
– И что прикажешь мне с этим делать? – спросил Джим, положив трупик на стол. Не слишком гигиенично, но дезинфекции у него хоть отбавляй.  
– Малец, наверное, хочет, чтоб вы помогли ему закопать птичку, – вставил свои пять копеек Рикки.  
– Нет, вы не понимаете, – Роуч хлюпнул носом. – Это неразлучник! У нас ещё одна есть, она теперь тоже умрёт.  
В Оксфорде Джим посещал встречи клуба орнитологов. Его нисколько не интересовала древняя наука о птицах, но так как он записался во все открытые клубы Оксфорда, орнитологи в списке тоже затесались.  
– Ничего не понимаю в биологии, – сказала Ирина, разглядывая попугая.   
– У вас советских граждан поголовно пробелы в образовании. – Билл ткнул её локтём в плечо.  
– Вы хотели сказать «у нас советских граждан», – она поправила галстук на шее, – товарищ?

***

Роуч крутил головой.  
– А где алвис? – спросил он.  
– Уехал, – лаконично ответил Джим.  
Копание могил является не самым приятным занятием вообще и как-то особенно неприятным при сильном похмелье. Рикки тем временем с удовольствием жевал пожухшую травинку.  
– Кончай сопли по лицу растирать, Билл, – сказал он, подмигивая. – Может быть, та другая птица, наоборот, станет сильнее и мудрее теперь. А если сдохнет, то профессор купит тебе новых. Правда, профессор?  
Стряхнув дурное послевкусия от произнесённого вслух имени, Джим кивнул. От боли в спине он едва оставался в сознании.  
Ещё вчера ночью он собирался отомстить за свою сломанную жизнь, убив одного из самых влиятельных людей мира, а сегодня он закапывал во дворе частной школы для мальчиков трупик декоративного попугая. Разве можно ненавидеть нечто столь непредсказуемое, как жизнь?

***

– А знаете что, я вам даже завидую, мистер Придо, – сказал Рикки после окончания этой нелепой похоронной церемонии, перед тем, как оставить Джима наедине с алвисом на заправке, где они встретились предыдущей ночью.  
Днём заправка производила ещё более удручающее впечатление.  
Джим промолчал.  
– Ну, в смысле, у вас тут новая жизнь, – развил своё мысль Рикки, – а мне, например, дали месяц отпуска – спасибо, конечно, мистеру Смайли за это – и снова надо впрягаться. Осточертела эта работа. Я бы хотел жить на ранчо, с семьёй, с кучей детишек.  
Джим был начальником Рикки почти десять лет, так что ему несложно было предсказать, что Рикки сбежал бы с ранчо при первой же возможности, оставив детишек безотцовщиной. Он и об Ирине-то забудет через пару месяцев, если не недель. Джим уже видел, как её образ постепенно уходил из глаз Рикки, а соответственно из его мыслей тоже.   
Но нельзя запретить человеку мечтать. Тем более человеку с их профессией.  
– Может, всё ещё у тебя будет. И ранчо, и семья.  
Рикки прищурился, улыбаясь во весь рот. Садясь в свою машину, он резко развернулся, чтобы спросить:   
– Так вы поедете?  
– Куда?  
– Не знаю, туда, куда вы вчера ехали.  
– Нет, Рикки. Кажется, там от меня не будет никакой пользы.  
– Не хотите сувенирчик из прошлой жизни?  
Он указал себе в ноги, где прошлой ночью лежала разобранная винтовка. Джим почувствовал себя глубоким стариком, дряхлым и ни на что негодным, особенно на контрасте с пышущим жизнью Рикки. На кой чёрт ему оружие? Разве что застрелиться.  
– Тогда тебе придётся писать кучу отчётов.  
– Ничего. – Рикки пожал плечами. – У меня теперь негласный карт-бланш на любые причуды. Ну, после всей этой заварушки.  
– И всё же я обойдусь. Спасибо, Рикки.  
– Ну ладно, тогда бывайте. Если что, вы знаете, где меня найти.  
Всем тем, что осталось от его души, Джим надеялся никогда не оказаться в том самом месте, где можно было найти Рикки.  
Укутавшись в атмосферу старого доброго алвиса, как в тёплый плед, Джим потянулся к карману. Там, где должна была находиться гильза, его пальцы схватили пустоту. В первую секунду он почувствовал себя кораблём, которого лишили якоря во время шторма, но на второй вдох и третий выдох Джим увидел лишь мелькнувшую тень Билла в зеркале заднего вида, услышал лишь тихий, как шорох листьев, шёпот.   
Это было неважно. Он был готов, он отпускал.


End file.
